


Telling Lex

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-29
Updated: 2002-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Coming Out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Lex

## Telling Lex

by James Rellan

[]()

* * *

Clark grinned as Lex pushed the accelerator to the floor. He quickly caught himself and started to admonish his friend. 

"Ah-ah, Clark. I saw the grin. No telling me I'm driving too fast." Lex smirked and shifted into the last gear. 

Clark shook his head and laughed. He couldn't believe he was here. He couldn't believe his parents gave the okay for this one-day jaunt into Metropolis. It had taken all of Clark's persuasive use of puppy dog eyes and Martha Kent's support to get Jonathon's permission. 'Lunch, a movie and museum trip, Dad. It's just for a few hours.' Clark knew heaven existed. He was in it. 

The only fly in the ointment was he planned to tell Lex. He'd say, 'Lex, I'm in love with you'. Then, if Lex accepted that Clark would...hit the windshield if it weren't for the seatbelt. 

Lex controlled the car as he slammed on the brakes. When the car stopped, he turned the key and the engine rumbled to silence. "What did you say?" 

Clark felt what was left of his stomach drop. Shitshitshit, he'd done it again. "Um, I love you." 

Lex stared straight-ahead fists clenching the steering wheel. 

Clark wished for a Smallville mutant to suddenly appear and tried not to throw up. 

"I didn't mean to tell you like this," Clark said. He tried to keep his throat from tightening up. "I planned to tell you once we got to Metropolis or sometime this weekend or...I'll just shut up now." 

Lex fumbled with his seatbelt, threw open the door and lurched out into the middle of the road. Thankfully, cars were still few and far between in this part of Kansas. 

Clark sat in the car and cursed at his stupidity. God. He thought Lex would be okay with it. Now...now, he'd just go home, beg Lex to forgive him later and hope they could still remain friends. 

He slowly got out of the car and stood behind Lex. "I'm sorry, L-" 

"Why?" Lex whirled around, carefully controlled Luthor mask no where in sight. Shock and need filling his eyes. "I don't believe this. I'll do nothing but hurt you. How can you love me?" 

Clark felt his heart swell with joy. Lex might as well have said 'I love you, too'. He smiled, grabbed Lex by his jacket collar and hauled him close. Clark let himself stare at Lex's lips just long enough for Lex to notice and protest if he wanted. Lex's tongue wet his lips and Clark took that as an invitation. 

Heaven just got better. 

The kiss was a little sloppy. Their noses clashed more than once. But their hands explored happily. And when Lex thrust his tongue into Clark's mouth, he suddenly found himself on the hood of the car, pants down to his ankles with an equally exposed Clark humping him into the middle of next week. It was fast, awkward, over too soon and quite possibly the best sex he'd ever had. 

Clark pushed up from Lex's chest. "We're messy." 

Lex grinned and nudged Clark back. He slid down the hood and licked Clark's belly clean. 

"Lex! You...oh, god." 

Clark tried not to leave dents in the hood as he felt Lex's tongue work its way down to his cock. Gentle long licks and teasing quick flicks of tongue drove Clark crazy. "Leeeex." 

The grin he received this time made his blood surge. 

Lex let the hardening cock seek his mouth. His tongue mercilessly tormented the head while his thumb rubbed just behind Clark's balls. 

Before he could stop himself, Clark gasped and flooded Lex's mouth with his come. He started to apologize for being so quick on the trigger but the smug look from Lex stopped him. So, he grinned instead. 

"What about you?" Clark asked as pulled Lex back up and lay beside him on the car. His hand trailed down through the drying come on Lex's belly to where the completely hairless cock begged for attention. 

"Touch me," Lex rasped. He thrust his hands into Clark's hair and pulled him close for another kiss. This one was hotter, wetter. As Clark's tongue met his stroke for stroke, Lex thrust up into Clark's hand demanding more. 

Clark squeezed and caught the resulting moan in his mouth. He reveled in the power he had over Lex. He answered the call for more, stroking Lex's cock harder and faster sucking his tongue in rhythm with his hand. 

Lex bucked up completely out of control. His body jerked and shuddered with the force of his orgasm. His come covered Clark's hand and joined the semen on his stomach. He lay on the hood sated and boneless while Clark moved away. 

"Hey!" Lex protested. 

Clark returned quickly with the hand wipes he'd found in the glove compartment. He quickly cleaned both of them. "A car's coming." 

Lex allowed Clark to pull him into a standing position. He laughed as he realized all they had to do was pull their pants up. Neither of them had removed jackets or shirts. 

They hustled back into the car, clothes more or less in order. 

Lex started the car and they continued to Metropolis. He reached over and took Clark's hand. 

Clark closed his eyes and brought Lex's hand to his cheek. He heard the unspoken 'I love you, too'. Heaven couldn't be any better. 


End file.
